Systems of this type are already known from the prior art. An example is described in EP0773514. This prior art system is specifically destined to simulate games, sporting events, etc. which take place on a relatively restricted area. Each of the players or competitors in the game carry a transponder and also other moving objects, such as a ball in a ball game have a transponder installed therein or thereon. In the direct vicinity of the area where the game is played a number of receivers is installed which do receive the signals from the various transponders. Each transponder transmits an identity code so that the respective transponder can be recognized. Because the transmitted signals are received by a number of receivers it is possible to determine the exact position of the respective transponder based on phase measurements. Position locating means of this type are known as such and do not require further explanation. The data, obtained by the various receivers is transferred to a processor for calculating the various locations and the location determining data is used for controlling display means on which a simulation of the real environment is made visible whereby the simulated dynamic objects do move in the simulated environment in the same manner as they move in the real environment.
Before each event a transponder has to be installed on each of the moving objects and at least three receivers (preferably more to increase accuracy) have to be installed in the direct vicinity of the area where the event will take place.
Another prior art system is described in WO9846029. In this system the position locating means are embodied as a video system comprising a number of television cameras installed at fixed points around the area on which the event will take place.
Each of the cameras provides information about each of the dynamic objects and because each of the cameras has a different view point and sees the various dynamic objects from a different viewing angle it is possible to calculate from this information the exact location of each of the dynamic objects at any moment in time. The more cameras, the more accurate the location can be determined, however, the more calculations have to be performed to obtain the desired results. Before each event the cameras have to be installed at fixed places, the exact location of each of these fixed places in relation to the real environment has to be determined very accurately.
In FR2726370 a system is described for providing data about the momentaneous location of each of the players in a game or competitors in a sporting event. The object of these systems is not to gather sufficient data to be able to obtain a simulation of the real environment. The actual object is to provide the arbiter or other officials following the game or the sporting event with sufficient data to be able to take, if necessary, the correct decisions. Two embodiments are described. In the one embodiment a transponder system is used as described in the first above mentioned publication whereas in the second embodiment a television system is used as described in the second abovementioned publication.